


Rage

by 8ats



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M, i dont have anything else to put OTL, its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ats/pseuds/8ats
Summary: its an old fic and i dont even really remember writing this but have it anyway





	Rage

Could you imagine being so close to somebody, and suddenly you find yourself in this terrible situation, and you see your two best fucking friends on the ground, as a blizzard ensues and you're shooting cops left and right because you're scared you're going to lose them and you would rather those cops tear you limb from limb just so they could get away?  
Then it's nine fucking years later, regret painted a cross on your left bicep and you wonder how many minutes it's been since your last swig of rum and you realize you've been holding an empty bottle for probably an hour straight. You had heard word that he was still alive, the person you mourned all that long ago, and for some reason rage was the first thought - but actually arriving to his house was so calming, you were pissed at him, but seeing his family was calming in some odd way. Then you went along with him because you had heard Tracy was in trouble, last you saw a little girl that was going to grow up to be pretty and successful, and who you thought lost her dad and would never get to know him.  
You sit in your trailer and you're glaring at the bottle as if it were Michael, and for a moment you want to let out your rage and throw it against the fucking wall, because who cares - even though you cleaned it all up hours ago because you expected him to show up, to catch up, to have one drink and that was it over an easy talk, he refused to come over and you've been bitter since.

Your phone vibrates and you rush to it, you're so eager like a lost dog trying to find a scrap of food, you want to cry and let it out but at the same that doesn't seem 'manly' to you, and when you pick up the phone you didn't quite realize how many tears had spilled down your face and you inhale sharply, just as someone who had been crying for hours would, and then you remember the tissues all over the floor... when did that happen again?

'Trevor, if you don't say anything, I'm gonna fuckin' hang up.'

Your breath hitches again, but you manage to let out a small sound.

'M'sorry, Mikey, I'm here. Why'd you call?' God.. when did you learn to hide that scruffy sad voice? The thought goes past you and you sigh shakily, Michael takes a moment to reply but he manages.

'Sorry, for y'know, not stopping by. Maybe I should've.' He can read you like a fuckin' book, can't he? You hate it, honestly. Yet, you love it all the same, and you laugh.

'It's no big deal,' liar, you're a liar, you know he won't believe it, 'maybe some other time, right?' You laugh again, you're nearly in tears again but you're hiding it alright and you really don't want to explain tears to him.

He hangs up, and you snap.


End file.
